Aquariums are water filled enclosures in which living fish and/or other aquatic animals and plants are kept. Aquariums have been popular for keeping and displaying fresh water and saltwater fish. The environment in an aquarium must be constantly maintained to assure the water quality is clean and free from waste material. Waste material is generated by the fish and by the natural decomposition by bacteria of plant, animal tissue and food. Some waste material can result from foreign contamination of the aquatic environment. This task is even more important with saltwater environments, which must maintain many delicate balances including pH and salinity.
Filtration systems are normally employed to remove waste water from the aquarium, filter out contaminates, and then and re-circulate the clean water back into the aquarium. Many different filtration systems are available today. It has been found that the owners of many home aquariums desire a filtration system that is quiet and which does not generate a gurgling sound. Noisy filter systems just are not tolerated. In addition, many owners of aquariums prefer an external filtration system rather than an internal filter system, which is located at the bottom or at a corner of the aquarium. Internal filter systems tend to be cumbersome in construction, harder to maintain and clean, and some internal filters detract from the aesthetic appearance of the internal environment of the aquarium. Furthermore, many aquarium owners do not want a drain tube to extend over the upper perimeter of the aquarium for it is unsightly.
External overflow boxes are presently being used which mount to the back wall or a sidewall of an aquarium. The overflow box functions as a temporary reservoir for waste water that has been removed from the aquarium. However, most overflow boxes either employ a drain tube which extends over the upper perimeter of the aquarium or they employ an opening drilled through the back wall which is aligned with the surface water line in the aquarium. This first kind of overflow boxes appear unsightly and are shunned by many aquarium owners. The second kind of overflow boxes tend to be noisy and produce a gurgling sound as waste water is removed from the surface of the aquarium.
Now an overflow box and filter system for an aquarium have been invented which solves the above noise and aesthetic problems, while allowing the inside of the aquarium to remain uncluttered and present a pleasant aesthetic appearance.